1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combine row crop header auger and more particularly to a combine row crop header auger having crop engaging means thereon at the center thereof to assist in the movement of crop material from the header into the feederhouse which extends upwardly and rearwardly from the header towards the cylinder and concave area of the combine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Corn heads or headers for a combine normally include a platform having a plurality of row units at the forward end thereof which are adapted to cut the corn stalks and to convey the same rearwardly onto the platform. An elongated header auger or platform auger is rotatably mounted on the platform and has a pair of opposing auger flights thereon which convey the crop material towards the center of the platform. The crop material is conveyed rearwardly from the center of the header auger into the lower forward end of a feederhouse which conveys the crop material upwardly and rearwardly to the threshing cylinder and concave area of the combine. In many corn header augers, a plurality of flexible paddles are secured thereto at the center thereof which engage the crop material to assist in moving the crop material rearwardly from the platform into the feederhouse. In some situations, the corn stalks and crop material are not sufficiently moved rearwardly toward the feederhouse by the paddles which results in plugging and clogging of the crop material at the center of the header auger and at the forward end of the feederhouse due to the fact that the flexible paddles do not sufficiently contact the crop material to move the same rearwardly from the header auger into the feederhouse.